


The World Will End Tomorrow

by gaysadandtired



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possible Character Death, Some Fluff, Stargazing, possible apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysadandtired/pseuds/gaysadandtired
Summary: Dejun saw the end of the world in his dreams. So, instead of spending what he believed to be his last day alive alone, he spends it with Jaehyun.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 22
Kudos: 70
Collections: Challenge #5 — I heard a secret..





	The World Will End Tomorrow

Dejun knew something, something which he could never tell anyone about – not even Jaehyun. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, but because some things were better left unsaid. Dejun had found that out the hard way, learning that some secrets should never be told, no matter how important they may seem. 

The first time he had one of his visions as he called them, Dejun was eight. He saw his father and a woman which wasn’t his mother kissing. It was a strange dream, so he decided to tell his mother about it the next day. At first, she didn’t think much of it until Dejun’s second iteration of the dream. He heard the woman’s name. 

His parents got divorced soon thereafter. 

Dejun didn’t think much of his ability until his visions became a frequent thing. There were plenty of things that he saw which never came into fruition; however, he also predicted the questions to numerous exams, certain events, release dates of movies and albums, and of course, he predicted Jaehyun. 

And now he saw something else – something that he feared. 

The world would end tomorrow. 

Dejun was utterly powerless in the grand scheme of things, so all he could do was accept the impending doom, carrying the burden of his knowledge to himself. Nobody else had to know the fate of the world other than him. It was for the best. 

But he didn’t want to spend his last moments alone. That would have been a far too depressing way to go. 

So, he asked his boyfriend to go join him once the sun had dipped below the horizon, the dark, clear sky dotted with a million glimmering stars. 

Jaehyun was his home – he had been for years now. Ever since they met, Dejun knew that they were meant to be together. After all, he saw the man in his dreams, and when he first saw the man in person, Jaehyun’s smile made him weak, his heart simultaneously melting and swelling on the spot. 

If he was to spend his last day on earth with anyone, it would have been with Jaehyun. 

“This is nice,” Jaehyun mused, his hand absentmindedly stroking up and down Dejun’s back, the younger man lying on his side, hand flat over Jaehyun’s pec, feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest as well as the rhythmic beat of his heart, one leg hooked over the man’s lap to be as close as he possibly could be. “The stars are beautiful tonight,” he added before turning to face his boyfriend. “But you’re by far more stunning, Junnie.” 

Dejun chuckled, hiding his face against Jaehyun’s chest. 

“But I have to ask,” Jaehyun resumed. “Why the impromptu stargazing date? I mean, I love it! But I’m just a bit surprised.” 

“Does there have to be a reason?” 

Jaehyun hummed, agreeing. 

“Though I guess,” Dejun muttered, glancing up at the stars. “I guess I wanted to make the most of our time, you know? There’s only a finite amount of time we have on earth; it would be a waste to not use them wisely.” 

“You’re right,” the older stated. 

The men stayed like that in silence, enjoying each other’s presence and the warmth offered by the other’s body. 

Yet Dejun couldn’t get his dreams out of his head. Unknowingly, he grasped tightly to the fabric of Jaehyun’s t-shirt. He wanted the man to stay with him, to be by his side up until the very end. He needed Jaehyun more than anything. 

“What’s wrong?” Jaehyun asked, gently cupping Dejun’s cheek, brushing his thumb under the man’s eye to wipe away a stray tear. 

Dejun sniffled, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand. “Nothing,” he assured. “It’s just... what would you do if the world were to end tomorrow?” 

Jaehyun’s expression was that of mild puzzlement, soon changing to one of thought. “Well,” he uttered, directing his gaze up at the countless stars up in the cosmos. “I would spend it with the people I love the most,” he stated, looking back down at Dejun. “So, I’d spend it with you.” 

“You would?” 

Jaehyun nodded. 

Dejun wanted to cry. And maybe he did. 

“Oh, Junnie,” Jaehyun cooed, sitting upright and forcing Dejun to straddle his lap. He snaked an arm Dejun’s lithe waist, his other hand going up to tenderly cup his jaw, brushing away all the tears trailing down his cheek. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing,” the younger man stated. “I just- I love you, that’s all.” 

“I love you too,” Jaehyun said, a strong sense of sincerity to his warm voice. 

Dejun wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s neck, making himself comfortable in his boyfriend’s presence. “What else would you do?” 

“Huh?” 

“If the world was to end,” Dejun elaborated. “What would you do?” 

“Well, other than spend it with you... I think I would try and let go of everything,” Jaehyun stated. “Air out all of my dirty laundry, let out all the secrets I’ve been keeping.” 

Dejun sucked in his lips, fiddling with his fingers and with the small hairs at Jaehyun’s nape. “What secrets?” 

“The world isn’t ending any time soon, Junnie,” Jaehyun pointed out. 

“Let’s pretend,” Dejun suggested. “Let’s pretend it will. What secrets would you air out?” 

Jaehyun seemed amused, his lips curved in a faint smile, though hard enough to let his dimples be seen. He hummed in thought. “First of all, I guess I would start with the least shocking secret I have,” Jaehyun said. 

“And what is that?” 

“I want to marry you,” Jaehyun answered, catching Dejun by surprise. 

“You do?” 

The older man chuckled, lovingly caressing Dejun’s soft cheek. “Of course,” he stated. “You seem shocked. I thought it was obvious.” 

“I know but- I wasn’t expecting that so soon.” 

“I’d say five years together isn’t too soon to consider getting married,” Jaehyun pointed out. 

Marriage. It was something Dejun doubted would ever happen. No matter how much he wanted it to, all his dreams ended with the end of the world. But he could pretend and hope that the world would go on long enough for that to happen. He truly hoped, but he knew it was futile to hold onto that dream. 

“I’ll also have you know that I’ve been saving up for a ring,” Jaehyun added. 

“You have?” 

Jaehyun nodded. 

Dejun looked down, his jaw clenched as he tried his hardest to keep the tears at bay. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t listen and imagine a whole life with Jaehyun whilst he simultaneously had the knowledge that there would be no future. He couldn’t stand it, and the pictures flickering behind his eyes – of wedding rings and altars and a family he wished he could have – only made it harder to contain himself. 

Dejun was struggling to keep himself from bursting at the seams, collapsing into a broken puddle of tears and shattered cries. 

“I found one that I think you’d love,” Jaehyun continued, giving Dejun’s side a comforting squeeze. 

Jaehyun knew what state Dejun was in without even having to see his face; he knew Dejun that well. 

“It’s very elegant – very you.” 

Dejun couldn’t listen anymore. 

Jaehyun could tell. 

“I would also have to tell you that...” Jaehyun took in a deep breath, letting it all out in a long sigh. 

“That what?” 

“That I don’t like your cooking,” Jaehyun confessed. 

Dejun scoffed. 

“I’m sorry, but you’re a horrendous cook,” Jaehyun continued, succeeding in making Dejun laugh. 

The younger man looked up, aware of how red and glossy his eyes probably were. “Am I really?” 

Jaehyun offered an apologetic smile. 

“But you never said anything about it,” Dejun pointed out. “I would have tried to learn for you.” 

“I still love it,” Jaehyun said. “You always look so proud when you plate anything up, and that’s honestly enough for me. To be honest, I’ll eat anything you make, even if it’s far from good.” 

Dejun laughed faintly, burying his face against Jaehyun’s shoulder in embarrassment. 

“Next,” Jaehyun continued, making Dejun thankful for the fact he was filling the silence; Dejun didn’t want to be left alone with his thoughts for any longer. “I sometimes lie about watering the plants because I’m too lazy and I forget.” 

Dejun snorted. “You’re in trouble now,” he murmured. 

“I’m petrified,” Jaehyun responded playfully. 

“Is that everything now?” Dejun questioned. “Don’t you have any other secrets? Anything fun or scandalous?” 

“There is one more thing,” Jaehyun admitted. 

“What is it?” 

“Sometimes, during the night, I wake up,” Jaehyun began, embracing his boyfriend even tighter. “I wake up and look at you, so peaceful and beautiful, and I just admire you,” he stated. 

“Is that it?” 

Jaehyun shook his head. 

Dejun was curious. 

“You sleep talk,” Jaehyun said, surprising Dejun with that revelation. He didn’t know anything about that. 

“I do?” 

The older man nodded. “You say a lot of things, and I listen to everything.” 

“What do I say?” 

At that, Jaehyun took a moment of silence. Dejun pulled himself up, looking at Jaehyun, however Jaehyun’s eyes were directed at the sky, almost avoiding Dejun in that moment. 

“A shooting star,” Jaehyun uttered quietly after a few moments. 

“Where?” Dejun asked, whipping his head around. 

“You just missed it,” Jaehyun explained, finally looking back at Dejun, now ready to respond to his other question. “You say a lot,” he stated. “Usually it’s different – mostly happy things – but lately you seem to be having nightmares,” Jaehyun explained. “It’s like you’re stuck but there’s nothing nor anybody that could snap you out of it.” 

Dejun’s stomach sank. 

Did he talk about his visions at night? If that was the case, then did that mean Jaehyun knew? 

“Jaehyun-” 

“But I want to try,” Jaehyun interrupted. “I want to help. Let me help you, Junnie.” 

“There’s nothing you can do,” Dejun uttered, once more on the verge of tears. “It’s just nightmares. They’ll pass in due time.” 

But Jaehyun wasn’t having it. 

He knew. 

Dejun’s secret hadn’t been one for a while now. Or at least that’s what he was starting to think with how Jaehyun was acting. But maybe he was just that concerned about Dejun; it wasn’t as if the younger actually knew what he said in his sleep – for all he knew, it could have been a lot of pure gibberish. 

“Dejun...” 

“It’s nothing,” the younger stated. “Just nightmares. You don’t have to worry about them, I promise.” 

“If you say so,” Jaehyun uttered, pulling his boyfriend in closer. “But what about you?” 

“What about me?” 

“Do you have any secrets? Anything you’re keeping from me?” 

This could be the perfect time to confess to Jaehyun – to finally let him in on Dejun’s biggest secret. But that also came at a cost. Dejun would rather have Jaehyun spend his last day alive in complete and utter bliss, totally unaware of an imminent catastrophe; it was already eating away at Dejun, each minute taking a toll on his physical and mental wellbeing, crushing him with the weight of the knowledge of the end. He would much rather spare Jaehyun that. 

However, he also didn’t want to die without sharing this part of himself with Jaehyun. Yet he had to. 

Dejun shook his head. 

“No? Nothing at all?” 

“Nothing,” Dejun confirmed. “I tell you everything.” 

“Absolutely everything?” 

“Well...” Dejun uttered, pursing his lips. “Maybe I don’t compliment you as much as I would want to,” he admitted. “That and the fact I don’t say that I love you enough – but that’s just me being emotionally constipated most of the time.” 

Jaehyun laughed, placing a light kiss to Dejun’s cheek. “It’s okay, you always show me how much you love me,” he reassured. 

“I wish I was better at this,” Dejun murmured, slouching his back. Now that there was little time left, Dejun realised just how much he had taken his moments with Jaehyun for granted. There were days where he didn’t tell Jaehyun just how much he loved him, and now there was simply no time to make all of that up. 

“You’re amazing, Junnie,” Jaehyun ushered. “You’re the absolute best I could have ever asked for, so don’t be so hard on yourself.” 

The younger man looked back up at Jaehyun, their eyes meeting dead on. 

Jaehyun always looked at him with so much warmth and pure affection. 

Dejun was lucky to have Jaehyun in his life. 

“I love you,” Dejun uttered, cupping Jaehyun’s face, almost holding on for dear life. He was feeling desperate to feel all of him, knowing that this could very well be the last time he could ever do this. “So much,” he added, eyes once more glazing over with hot, salty tears. 

“Oh, Dejun...” Jaehyun uttered softly, leaning in to slot their lips together for the sweetest, most tender of kisses. It made Dejun want to sob right then and there. He loved Jaehyun so much. He couldn’t lose him like this, not now. He had to hold on for as long as possible. 

“I love you so much,” Dejun repeated once their lips parted once more. He could still taste Jaehyun: coffee and the peppermint chewing gum he had after dinner. 

“I know, Junnie,” Jaehyun spoke softly, brushing strands of Dejun’s hair away from his eyes and behind his ears. “I love you too.” 

Dejun wasn’t strong enough to hold himself together whilst Jaehyun was looking at him the way he did, so he did what he had to do to hide his face. He buried his face against the older man’s shoulder, his arms tightly clasped around him. He didn’t want Jaehyun to see him cry anymore. 

“Can we stay like this?” Dejun asked, voice meek and strained as he forced himself to keep the tears behind the barricade for just a bit longer. 

“Of course,” Jaehyun replied. “For how long?” 

“Just... for as long as possible.” 

Dejun couldn’t see Jaehyun’s expression right in the moment, but he assumed it was something soft and kind, maybe even a bit pitiful. 

“I like the sound of that,” Jaehyun stated, propping his chin on Dejun’s own shoulder, tightening his embrace around Dejun’s middle. “But you know, you make it sound like the world’s gonna end soon,” he pointed out. 

“Nothing’s certain,” Dejun murmured. “Maybe it will.” 

“I’m sure it will,” Jaehyun replied. “But the world won’t end tomorrow.” 

Dejun wished that to be true – he wished with all of his being. 

“What do I say in my sleep?” Dejun asked, wanting to know for sure if Jaehyun was aware. “What did I say in my nightmares?” 

“That you’re scared,” the older man replied. “I don’t know of what, but it hurts me to hear you say that. I don’t want you to be scared of anything. I want to help you, Junnie... if you’ll let me.” 

“I want that too, but there’s not much you can do.” 

Jaehyun sighed. “Maybe,” he admitted. “Let’s hope the wish I made will come true then,” Jaehyun added, spiking Dejun’s interest. 

“What wish?” 

“The one I made on the shooting star,” Jaehyun explained. “You want to hear it?” 

“It won’t come true if you don’t keep it a secret,” Dejun warned. 

“I don’t believe in that,” Jaehyun said. “I think that if you share your wish with the person you love, there’s a bigger chance of it coming true than when you keep it a secret.” 

God, Dejun loved that man more than he could ever begin to explain. 

“Then what did you wish?” Dejun asked, leaning back to look at Jaehyun. 

“I wished,” Jaehyun began, stroking his thumb under Dejun’s eye, “that whatever it is that you’re scared of will never happen. I hope that helps.” 

“You used your wish on me?” Dejun asked, touched beyond words. 

“Of course,” Jaehyun said. “I’d spend all my wishes on you, Junnie. I’d do anything to make you happy. Maybe wishing on a star is pointless, but it’s something, right? Maybe that will help, even if for a moment.” 

“Yeah,” Dejun agreed. “Maybe it will.” 

Dejun hoped it would. He hoped, wished and prayed that Jaehyun’s wish would come true. 

For the rest of the night under the stars, their bodies wrapped up together in a loving embrace, Dejun believed that Jaehyun was right. 

He believed that maybe, just maybe, the world would not end tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was very very VERY vaguely inspired by We Are The Ants. Hope you enjoyed! And thank you to my beta reader Nina. It's always an absolute pleasure writing Jaexiao


End file.
